


Tremble

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [252]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline did something reckless and Klaus is going insane at her because she got hurt trying to be heroic and stuff, but still ends with a hug 🤗
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Tremble

The wounds had long since healed, but Klaus still held his bleeding wrist to her mouth as he cradled her in his lap. His other hand gently massaged the blood down her throat, praying to every deity he didn’t believe in that she woke soon. When he had found her unconscious form splayed out in the woods, he already feared it was too late - then he saw the bite marks littering her skin.

He couldn’t tell if he was rocking her or just shaking, but the terror of losing Caroline had never felt so absolute.

“I made it in time,” he reminded himself, nuzzling into her hair. “You’re safe. You’re safe.”

A bolt of anger struck deep in his heart as he wondered what would have happened had Bonnie not called. It was supposed to be a simple girls’ weekend back home, tucked safely away at the Gilbert family cabin for Elena’s bachelorette party. Caroline insisted on arriving early to decorate, steadfastly refusing his help. “Stay, relax, and focus on missing me so much you can’t wait for me to come home,” she’d said with a wink before leaving him to the Mystic Falls mansion that wasn’t the home he had in mind.

She was his home, always. And she had nearly died because no one noticed the wolf pack claiming territory in those exact woods, not until the Bennett witch called to ask where Caroline was, idly mentioning their weekend plans included full moon-amplified spells. Klaus knew Caroline was supposed to be at a remote cabin and knew _very well_ that the moon’s pull was at its strongest. Connecting those two dots became violent as he tore through the forest in wolf form, tracking her as quickly as he could and fighting off the half-starved pack that found her first.

Leave it to her to try and take them on by herself. Oh, when she woke up, he would surely spend _years_ telling her exactly why she should _not_ do that.

But he needed her to wake up first. “ _Please_.”

Finally, she stirred in his arms and croaked, “Manners? Things must be dire.”

Klaus hauled her up and banded his arms around her, hot tears flooding his eyes. “What the hell were you thinking?” he asked into her neck, all but sobbing as he held her close. “Love, you can’t do this.”

Gently detangling them enough to wrap her arms around him, too, Caroline clung to him. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she replied, but the joke fell like a stone at the weak shake of her voice. 

Angry and scared and too relieved to care for any of that, he just tightened his grip, determined not to let her go anytime soon.


End file.
